bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoin Akuouji
Kaoin Akuouji is a quincy, and a new member of Xcution. Appearance Akuouji is a man of great stature standing 5'11" and weighing 180 pounds. He has dark hair, and bright blue eyes. His natural expression is a serious one. He always seems to have an uptight look on his face. He wears a white jacket with a high collar with a blue motif running on the inside and around the neck of the jacket. He also wears black pants with a silver belt. History Kaoin Akuouji was born into an incredibly wealthy family. Many generations ago, the Kaoin family was nobility in Japan. They had incredible wealth and influence throughout their history. They gained their power through their strong quincy bloodline. By being quincies, they had a massive advantage on people all across the land they lived in. They built their massive empire through medicine. Having the abilities that quincies do, they were able to heal people in a way others could not. This was something that was never known by the people they worked with, but it ensured that they would always be at the top of their field. They came to own many medical facilities all across Japan. Akuouji is the oldest of the 14th generation of the Kaoin family. He was raised in the same manner everyone in the family was. Raised to be doctors and nurses, and most importantly a quincy. Akuouji was one of the most proficient in the family at the offensive techniques of the quincy, but never was able to learn the family’s signature healing techniques. This caused much strife within the family, as he was meant to be the patriarch of this generation, and head of the family corporation, Kaoin General Medicine. This was a cause of great distress for the Kaoin family. It caused conflict between every branch of the Kaoin family, each trying to stake their claim on the head of the company. His aunts and uncles all saying that he didn’t deserve it, and that his cousins were better than him in every way, that their own nephew didn’t deserve to be a part of the family. Akuouji knew his strength, he had the greatest pool of spiritual energy the family had ever known. On Akuouji’s 22nd birthday, Akuouji’s parents succumb to the will of the rest of the family, and decided that their own son wasn’t worthy of being the head of their family. It was decided that his oldest cousin would be chosen to be groomed to be the head of the family moving forward. Akuouji learned the news only a few hours after the decision was made. This drove Akuouji into a fit of rage. In his rage he forsaked his family, and left. He took off towards Naruki City in search of a group of people he had heard about from his family. A group of spiritually aware humans living within the world of the living. He had only heard the name of the group once. Their name? Xcution. Abilities Spirit weapon: Kosen no Tenbatsu (弧線の天来刑罰, Arc of Heavenly Judgment) When manifested, it takes upon the form of a cross-shaped bow, with arrowheads at the tips of each side. There are three overlaying circles in the middle that appear as if they are made of a fine thread. The three circles in the center can be used as a hand to hand weapon themselves. For: Base Spirit Weapon Name: Type: Offensive Cost: Medium (Extremely taxing if used several times in succession) Range: Long Stat Used: Seijuu Description: Heilig Pfeil is the standard ability for all Quincy, which allows them to collect and fire volleys of reishi arrows from their bows. Because of the unique manner in which Kosen no Tenbatsu is constructed, Akuouji is capable of firing off an arrow simultaneously in the three circles of his bow. With each draw of his bow, he fires three arrows at the expense of one. Kosen no Tenbatsu has the ability to fire many arrows at once, up to 1000 consecutively out of each circle for a total of 3000 arrows consecutively. For: Base Spirit Weapon Name: Type: Offensive and defensive Cost: Low, but he can't use it very often Range: Long Stat Used: Reiryoku Description: The bottom two circles of the bow have a unique ability. Along with being able to fire out Helig Pfeil made by Akuouji, they're able to absorb reiryoku based attacks fired at Akuouji and fire them back out of the top circle reflexively. Can only comepletely absorb attacks fired from someone with seijuu lower than his own. He can however, absorb part of the attack from someone higher, he will just end up taking damage. Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Inactive